Overwatch Commissions
by Clever Fox Hound
Summary: A place to put commissioned Overwatch pieces!
1. Sore Loser! M Dva x Sombra

"Aww what's wrong Sombra?" the young man sneered as he continued to focus on the double monitors in front of him.

"_You keep teasing her Haneul, she's gonna come after you,"_

One of the young man's colleagues commented jokingly, the young man, Haneul, laughed as he continued unbothered by the comment.

Haneul Song also known to the world as, and his colleagues had a small break period from their duties of protecting South Korea from the threat of the Gwshin Omnics. There were never officially scheduled breaks but when they did they took advantage of it. Besides a friendly competition never hurt anyone.

The group was engaged in a fierce battle in the popular game, StarCraft II, against a group of players that Haneul and colleagues knew too well. They called themselves the Los Muertos and had a nasty habit of unfairly gaining the upper hand. The head of the group called herself Sombra, and constantly battled against Haneul, of course, Haneul welcomed the challenge.

Even if it was an unfair challenge he and his team welcomed it.

"We got this, even with Sombra's hacking we can still win," Haneul said urging his team to continue to press forward with their target. Minutes passed and soon the direction of the game would change giving an advantage to those who were quick enough.

Haneul and his team were the ones to take advantage of it and of course that caused the young woman on the opposing team to increase her unfair antics. When the two characters met the amount of damage she had dealt to his character caused a glitch and lowered his characters level down to level one and all of the armor and stats he had gained vanished.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Haneul shot up from his chair as he watched her gun down his character and used the same method against his teammates.

"_She fucking did it again…"_

"_I'm reporting her ass, do you know how many hours we put in this game?!"_

"_Hackerman is at is again…"_

Haneul sighed in frustration at the loss his team had suffered, of course, this wasn't the first time she had used her abilities. It was as if she had a personal vendetta against him and his team.

"This blows…" the young man leaned back in his pastel pink and royal blue colored chair, annoyed as he looked up at the ceiling.

"_We should probably call it a night anyway. We got stuff to do…see you all tomorrow."_

Haneul heard his teammates bid each other goodnight and exit from the game and followed suit and was mere seconds to shut down his computer when he received a message from an unknown person. Curious albeit a bit cautious Haneul opened the message.

**You got off easy this time, next time I won't be so easy.**

It took the young man a few seconds to process the message but realized that the message had indeed come from Sombra. With a scoff, Haneul shut down his computer. He had other things to worry about than empty threats from her.

The next morning was a whirlwind for the MEKA team, their entire day had been planned out and now it was almost go time. The morning consisted of a congratulatory event for the team's recent defeat of the Gwshin Omnics and an autograph event after. Haneul had been in a spare dressing room fitted in his newly designed and snug MEKA suit.

"This is more snug than I thought it would be…" the young man said to himself as he looked at his reflection in the floor to ceiling mirror and noticed a purple-haired woman in the background.

"So you decide to show your face in public…" Haneul sneered

"You are more gangly and scrawny in person," she commented and crossed her arms. Haneul turned to face the young woman and smirked.

"You're the short one here and I'm sure I have more muscle than you do," Haneul flexed his biceps and felt the stretch of his new suit to accommodate and accentuate his muscle.

"All I see is a scrawny little boy," Sombra scoffed as she leaned on the door, unfazed by his antics.

Sombra placed a hand on her hip and looked silently at the young man. Even though the jokes she could easily see that he was taller and a bit bulkier than her, his dark chocolate brown hair slicked back, his eyes were warm chocolate that made him seem innocent, but the smug look on his face told the woman differently.

"Awww is little Sombra sour that she got banned from Starcraft again? Should have thought twice before becoming _Hackerman _and getting caught" Haneul grinned causing her to frown.

"What's wrong Sombra? Cat got your tongue?" Haneul teased.

"What are you wearing?" Sombra asked as she looked at the man from head to toe.

"You like it? It's my new suit…" Haneul said as she took a glance at his reflection one more time, Sombra laughed.

"What are you trying to show off?" Sombra sneered. Haneul stared blankly at her and crossed his arms.

"It's ok, my fans will tell you," Haneul began as he started towards her. Sombra tensed as he approached her and stopped next to her.

"They are more than satisfied with the heat that I'm packing," Haneul chuckled as he patted her on the shoulder and continued out the room.

Sombra frowned at his suggestive comment; she had seen him many times before and just recently started to meet him face to face. Each time she had seen him the suit that he wore had been altered to the point where it accentuated features of him that were clearly for the fans.

He was doing all of this on purpose, all of his female fans annoyed her and now his new suit was even more distracting than before. With that in mind she steeled herself and decided to attend the fan event, she already decided to go through with her plan and nothing was going to stop her.

* * *

"Now…what should I do with you carino~?" Sombra teased as she looked down at the withering young man, it was her turn to look smug at her achievement. She had hacked into the Haneul's room and took over all of the controls as he began to set up for his next stream and rushed, and restrained him before he had a chance to react.

She sat smugly in his beloved customized chair that was purchased by a fan and waited for her plan to play out.

"W-what do you mean?" Haneul grunted as he felt the gentle but jarring pulse of vibrations from the ring around his cock.

"I mean…you didn't think I came here without a plan do you?" she smiled. The frown that lined Haneul's features struggled to stay as his body was wracked with pleasure, a pleasure he didn't want to give into.

"D-Do your worst, cheater—"Haneul groaned as the vibrations began to pulse faster and at an erratic pace.

Haneul arched his back and grunted deeply as he tried to fight against the abrupt pleasure

"Hmmm…do my worst…hmmm. I wonder how many people would enjoy this fan service. Their little hero exposed and forced to cum as they admit defeat to Sombra," Sombra tapped her neon purple talon-like nails on her lips for a moment before a grin spread across her full lips.

She spun around in the chair towards his computers and easily hacked her way into his systems and within minutes she had a webcam focused on him, naked and bound.

"How is that?" Sombra questioned as she lowered the intensity of the vibrating cock ring. His body collapsed and sagged against the restraints, his breath ragged, his cock wept precum.

"Aww…you look worn out. What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Sombra teased.

"…is that…all you got?" He panted, his eyes were squeezed shut, his hips jerked slightly from the pulses that still traveled through his body.

Sombra grinned silently at Haneul as she waited for him to catch his breath, he looked at her his eyes slightly clouded but this brows pinched together in an attempt to hold himself together. It was enough to tell her that he was still up for a fight.

"All you have to do is say it, Haneul~" Sombra began as she leaned back into the man's chair as if it were her own.

"I-Is this what it's come to Sombra? Because you know you can't win?" Haneul laughed breathlessly, Sombra frowned at his comment

"Alright then…" Sombra shrugged and readjusted the camera once again and smirked when he finally noticed the camera.

"W-What is that-?" his words were lost in his throat when suddenly the cock ring started to vibrate erratically.

"I tried to be reasonable…" Sombra began as she began typing.

Haneul groaned and moaned as his body withered and thrashed against the cables and fought against his quickly approaching climax. A noise of frustration followed by a low whimper came from him as he slumped against his bed again.

She had denied him release again, the constant build-up to needing release only to be denied.

"You have ten seconds before I press the stream button, " Sombra said as she turned around, an ear-to-ear grin plastered on her face all while a finger hovered over the wireless mouse.

"W-what?" Haneul stammered

"Nine…eight…" Sombra began to count down as she held his gaze.

"You're joking…" Haneul chuckled breathlessly.

"Seven…six…five…" Sombra continued unfazed by his laugh. Haneul took a quick glance at the woman as she continued.

"Three…two…one—"

"O-ok! You win! I give up! Don't-," Haneul sighed frustrated at the fact that he had to give into her. "Don't press that button…" Haneul sighed heavily.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you correctly…" Sombra smirked as she crossed her arms, the mouse still in her hand. "I still have the mouse in my hand,"

"I said you win…I give up," Haneul sighed defeated.

Sombra looked at Haneul satisfied with his resignation to her. For a split second, she thought that she had let the man's constant belittlement and her pride get the best of her, to push her this far. But she knew once she had settled on something she was going to follow through with it.

"See Haneul, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Sombra asked as she spun around in his chair and shut down his computer. Haneul scoffed and tried to move within the restraints when suddenly the ring around his cock started to pulse gently, a deep moan echoed in the now quiet room.

"D-Don't leave me like this-ss," Haneul hissed as his back arched from the bed once again.

Sombra stood in front of him her arms crossed her bright purple talons tapped on her bicep as she looked down at the withering mess he had become.

"I could leave you like this so that your little 'friends' find you like this…" Sombra smirked as she leaned over him and cupped his chin. His face was twisted in pleasure, lips a rosy red from the biting to prevent himself from moaning too loudly.

"Sombra…" Haneul started, his tone of voice softer, pleading as she looked at her.

"Please…"

Sombra arched an eyebrow as she studied his face, a soft sigh slipped from her lips as she straightened herself and stretched.

"I didn't think you would give up that easily Haneul…" Sombra said as she sat on the edge of the bed, her purple talon-like nails and gloves glowed for a split second and she slowly removed the vibration ring from around his cock and tossed it to the floor. A hiss of relief came from him as the pressure around his cock was released and the cables the bound him gone.

"You should have told me if the cables were too tight…" Sombra grimaced as she noticed the angry red marks on his fair skin.

"You make it seem like I was thinking about that at the time…" Haneul sighed as he propped himself up on his elbows. Sombra crossed her arms as she glanced at the man.

"You sure you want this?" Sombra asked timidly.

"Yes,"

"Just remember you asked for this," Sombra said as she gently shoved the man on to his back as she stood to slip off her shoes, leggings, and underwear before she situated herself between his legs.

Sombra hummed softly as her tongue swirled around the head of his cock, the salty taste of his pre-cum coating her tongue. His shaft was hot as it throbbed in her hands as she leaned back and began to lazily pump, her eyes scanning the young man splayed out on his bed. Her free hand gently traced over the angry red marks that had temporarily mired his skin.

He was flushed, coated in a thin sheen of sweat, inches away from being consumed by the building pressure in his loins and by the young woman between his legs.

"_Still with me, Haneul?"_

Her voice was sugary sweet, seductive, hypnotic to his ears, he couldn't resist. His eyes were watery, unfocused, but they slid to her face at the sound of her voice. A pathetic moan fell from his lips as her thumb pressed against the head of his cock followed by a swipe of her moist tongue.

Haneul licked his lips as he watched her move from between his legs and settle gently on to his abdomen.

"You know what I want to hear..." Sombra began.

A deep groan rumbled in his chest as she began, subtlety rocking her hips back and forth just to feel his cock brush against the swell of her ass. As much joy she got from seeing the man writhe and squirm for her, the shockwaves of pleasure that shot into her gut were just as welcomed but she restrained herself from giving in too quickly.

"You're still making me beg…." Haneul sighed softly.

"I can still leave you know," Sombra threatened.

"Ok, ok, you're the woman in charge…" Haneul trailed off and sighed.

"Please…I really want this…don't leave me like this," Haneul whispered as he gave the woman the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Even when you're like this you're still teasing me…" Sombra commented.

"N-No I'm serious," Haneul stammered, Sombra looked down at the young man and was suddenly pulled towards him, one of his large hands brushed carefully over her metal spine and gently found it's way into her hair.

He pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss—"I'm serious," he whispered against her lips

"A-alright…" Sombra whispers softly as her cheeks are stained red from his boldness.

He makes a sound low in his throat when she gently guides his cock to her entrance, slick and ready for him. Even now, she's relaxed about fucking him. A lazy roll of her hips here, a clinch or two there. She does everything at her own pace, intent on dragging out all of the moans, pleas, and praise from him.

Maybe she was a sore loser, but she had won this one.


	2. Tokki's Love

The fight was almost never-ending but the young woman pushed on and never faltered in her step to protect those she cared about, those that were innocent, and those that were her new comrades. Some would even say that she took too many chances, too many chances with her own life.

She succeeded and that was all that mattered to her. Failure was not an option.

Lately, the girl pushed her pride and joy, her MEKA, Tokki, to its limit but all was in the name of peace. With all of her training with Tokki, she would be able to fix anything that broke on the mech. If she needed assistance she had access to two very competent people, both knowledgeable to engineering and more. Either way, Tokki would be repaired in no time as long as she didn't become reckless while engaged in battle.

But, the young woman could tell that there were some things that had started to become ragged. One of those things were that of her snug seat of the hatch of the harness. It held her in place while she piloted her MEKA in her partially horizontal position, it was an important piece to her safety inside the giant MEKA.

Locked in battle with the enemy, she discovered the hard way that the seat's mechanism had worn out. A sudden pleasurable jolt of electricity shot through her. A yelp burst from the young girl's lips as her MEKA jerked forward in response to the jolt and nearly toppled over Soldier 76 who used her shield for cover.

"Get your shit together!" The man yelled as quickly took cover behind the nearest wall. Albeit confused by what had happened, she continued her battle.

"Sorry old man!"

Another gasp shot from her lips as she boosted, the gentle buzz had become an intense pulse that sent tremors through her form. She boosted into the enemy line and made her jerk and stumble unexpectedly vibration that caused her body to jerk along with the movement of her MEKA.

Something had come loose within the seat and the powerful vibrations of Tokki's generator could be felt through the seat, consistent strong pulses of vibrations could be felt through the seat. The unexpected shock paired with the consistent pulses caused the woman to stutter while in battle and while she streamed.

She knew that everyone saw it but she brushed it off and continued as if nothing happened. She couldn't falter, not while she was on the field. Once the battle was over and the group returned back to their base, slipped out from the MEKA and tried to clear her head.

" ~" Sombra began as she approached the younger woman. flinched as she heard the woman's call for her, she whispered a cursed before she turned to face the hacker.

"What do you want?" questioned unamused.

The two women developed a rivalry through gaming of course.

"Hey now, don't give me that look. I just wanted to congratulate you on your recent victory and milestones," Sombra began.

As Sombra spoke, eyed the slightly taller woman from head to toe, she knew that the woman was up to something, she never approached you without wanting something in return.

"What did you do? What do you want from me?" questioned and eyed the woman suspiciously.

"Tch, can't I be nice for once?" Sombra huffed. crossed her arms unconvinced and rolled her eyes.

Everyone within the new and illegally formed Overwatch knew that the woman was not to be easily trusted but they still welcomed her into the group, they needed all the help they could get. Even if it was a bit questionable.

"Thanks…I guess," replied.

"Although…" Sombra began. "It looked like you were a bit flushed…are you ok in there? It's not too hot is it?" Sombra's royal blue eyes roamed over the smaller woman and stopped on 's whiskey brown ones.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine," shrugged, Sombra snickered at the girl's gruff response.

"Are you sure? You could always talk to Ang—Mercy about whatever is bothering you. Oh-! Have you talked to our local hard light specialist about upgrading or repairing your MEKA?" Sombra said as she casually looked at her neon purple talon nails.

"H-How-! Were you watching my stream?" questioned.

"I mean…it's free," Sombra shrugged. "I only asked because it sounded like someone was loose, lots of vibrations going on inside. Besides…I'm sure poor Tokki is suffering. Isn't it supposed to be the top of the line South Korean tech?" Sombra continued.

remained silent as she peered up at the woman, her eyes narrowed, clearly, she knew that the woman was up to something and or knew something that she didn't know and would end up finding out later but it didn't quiet the thoughts that rampaged through her head. 's mind ran amok as she kept her cool in front of the woman. The smirk on the woman's face telling, she did know something, but what.

"Maybe…you should talk to Symmetra to see if she can help…at least until you got back to South Korea,"

"I have tools here, I can fix Tokki myself," replied as she waved off the woman's suggesting and quickly retreated from the conversation. Sombra watched as the young girl retreated, the smirk plastered on her face only grew.

"We shall see conejito~"

Over the past few days, Sombra continued to watch the young woman's streams, taking note of the flushed expression she tried to hide or brush off. Of course, some of the watchers noticed and commented, she brushed it off as well. Everything had been going well for the girl as Sombra watched from the sidelines but there were days where the team had suffered a loss damages.

When the team returned, Sombra approached the girl in an offer of friendship but was immediately dismissed as the girl literally ran to her room and that was when Sombra decided to act with her plan.

"Symmetra~" Sombra cooed as she waltzed into the makeshift workshop that the woman created.

"You are supposed to knock and wait before you enter," Symmetra replied.

"But you obviously know that it is me," Sombra replied cheekily.

The golden-eyed woman finally took a quick glance at the young woman and returned back to her work in front of her.

"What do you want?"

Sombra looked around the woman's workshop as she approached her. The workshop was small, pristine and orderly, it seemed as if every piece of equipment within everything had been neatly placed even the tools and equipment on the table where the woman worked had an order.

"What are you working on?" Sombra questioned as she peered down at the device on the table. It looked to be her main weapon and a device that Sombra had never seen her before.

"None of your business. If you have come for small talk, please see your way to the door," Symmetra replied.

"Ouch. I just wanted to—"Sombra began when the golden-eyed Indian woman turned to glare at her.

"Alright, to the point. I want to give our young idol fighter a gift, but not just any gift. She looks to be down in the dumps since they recently lost the battle against the enemy,"

Symmetra stared firmly and silently at the woman, Sombra knew that the woman was trying to judge her intentions, she scrutinized nearly everyone but there was one person the woman seemed to scrutinize less was Hanzo.

Truth be told, she was surprised.

"Please?" Sombra clasped her hands together and tried to give her biggest innocent face she could muster. Symmetra turned from the woman and went back to her work, Sombra's brows furrowed as she looked at the woman.

"What are you trying to do?" Symmetra asked.

* * *

"Hana… …whatever you want to be called, I understand that you're considered a 'soldier' in South Korea—"

"I am not a child. Do not talk to me or treat me like one," replied firmly as she stared down the white-haired man in front of her.

The mask-wearing man had somehow had become their leader for this illegal and newly established Overwatch group. She couldn't see the man's face but she knew that he frowned the heavy sigh confirmed her suspicions.

"Then act like it. You are putting your life on the line. Keep your head focused on the enemy or your parents and friends will be standing over your grave instead,"

scoffed at the man's warning and rolled her eyes as he walked away. She knew the dangers and risks that they faced when they encountered the enemy, she knew what she was getting into when she joined Overwatch. She didn't need him to remind her of why she was here or what they fought for but what her mind was truly focused on was a guilty and secret pleasure she had unexpectedly discovered in her MEKA, something that had been pushed to the background.

Her mind was normally razor-sharp when in battle but her body fought against her and focused on the distracting but consistent and constant buzz, vibration pressed snugly between her legs. The jolts of pleasure that rampaged through her body as she boosted her MEKA.

It had become too much to where it distracted her from her goal.

Hana wasn't a stranger to pleasing herself, she had plenty of cute vibrators and dildos back home in South Korea but this was different. The adrenaline rush from the fight, paired with pleasure gave the young woman a whole new sense of euphoria.

"What was that all about?"

turned to the auburn-haired woman that approached her.

"The old man is on his high horse again," as she tried to keep her cool in front of the woman.

Brigitte was a recent recruit to the team although she had traveled with Reinhardt and was, in short, his mechanic for fixing his crusader gear. She didn't want to be on the sidelines any longer and joined Overwatch with her father, Torbjorn. She and the woman had grown close as friends and trusted each other with their lives, told each other everything.

Almost everything.

"I wonder what got him in a sour mood," Brigitte sighed. shrugged, although under her cool exterior she was anxious, empty, a dull ache between her legs.

She wanted more.

Nearly needed more at this point.

She was distracted, she half-listened as the young woman spoke, her mind elsewhere. She didn't know when she would be on the field again, the new Overwatch was at war but even then the war wasn't constant, sometimes there was downtime and hopefully, she would have some. Some quality time with Tokki.

"We all need a break sometimes, maybe Soldier needs a break," Brigitte commented.

"Or get laid…or something," scoffed.

"Maybe," Brigitte laughed.

"Anything to get the old man to chill," shrugged casually.

"You're so nonchalant about these things. I love it," she laughed

"It happens. Anyway, I need to shower and get these reports in. Speaking of those reports, I don't understand why we need them but I guess Winston does something with them," sighed.

"For proper structure based I guess? He was in the military….or at least I heard,"

"I guess...well anyway see you tomorrow," waved goodbye to the girl young woman and quickly headed to the showers and her bunk.

The hot water of the shower sprayed down on the girl as she frantically worked her needy clit, desperate for any type of relief that her small and slender fingers could give her. A frustrated noise came from the girl as the pleasure she sought was out of her reach. With a curse under her breath, she quickly grabbed a towel and exited the shower, with a new target in mind.

As stealthily as she could, made her way into the hanger where her MEKA was housed, no one would stop her but used the shadows to get to Tokki and avoid any questions.

Within minutes she scaled the stairs, opened the hatch and slid into the mech. She partially closed the hatch to the mech and felt the same snug feeling of the harness of her seat. The soft hum of Tokki's generator started up along with the soft and familiar vibration.

Warmth spread through her entire body as she braced and pressed harder against the seat only to have the hatch move slightly, a frustrated noise came from the woman, she wanted more, needed more

A soft cry came from the girl as she rocked against the seat in pursuit of her release. Her panties and shorts were soaking wet as she continued to grind against the seat. With another flick of her controls, Tokki hummed to life again as it delivered another hard pulse of vibration through her seat.

Within seconds and seemingly out of breath her first orgasm rushed through her, the rush of pleasure followed by the soft whir of Tokki's generator as it calmed down, the vibrations were gentle as it slowed. With a grimace, she made a mental note to clean the inside of the MEKA the following morning.

"This stays between me and you Tokki," said with a lazy smile.

It didn't take long for the gentle vibrations to stroke the seemingly stated fire within her, she began to ground her swollen nub against the seat and flicked her controls again. Tokki hummed in compliance and delivered the pleasure she sought when suddenly Tokki seemed to come alive more so than the gentle flick of her controls.

"Woah Tokki-!" began but stopped as the vibrations in the seat became stronger. The hum of Tokki's generator was loud enough to drown out 's cries as the vibrations jolted her system.

"T-Tokki w-what-ah!" gasped her voice was barely audible over the thrum of Tokki.

tried to gain some type of control over Tokki as it seemingly began to act on its own. Paired with the sense of urgency and the hard pulses of vibrations, gasped as she felt something bulbous pressed at her already soaked opening. Her panties were already coated with her essence from her earlier session just moments ago.

A moan slipped from her lips as the bulbous tip seemed to slip between her panties and tease her entrance, almost instinctively the young woman pressed herself down on the bulbous and seemingly slender cylindrical bulge. It filled her halfway but the moan the spilled from her lips was enough to make her forget about stopping the pleasures that the mech gave her.

Tokki hummed and stuttered as if it knew what it did to the woman and the pleasure that it gave her. The girl was lost in pleasure as she began to rock slightly against the shaft of what she deemed as a dildo against the When she came, a choked cry came from her lips as her body tensed, her second orgasm shredded through her as her body jerked from the pleasure.

The hum of her beloved MEKA, Tokki slowed down as if to give her some type of reprieve but the vibration of the seat still present. Her pants were soft but soon turned to noises of discomfort.

"Tokki, I need to look at your systems," She began as she tried to disengage the lock to the hatch and quickly came to the realization that the hatch was stuck and the seat began to vibrate again, this time the seat began to move causing the dildo inside of her to move as well.

The girl continued to work on releasing the emergency locks on the hatch only to discover that it did nothing as she turned to the controls, her mech's generator began to power up again as if it was about to boost. Utter horror crossed her face ash the realization that her stream had activated and had captured everything, the flood of comments confirmed her worst fears.

The girl cursed as she tried to stop the stream but with the whir Tokki's generator hummed to life, and warmth spread through her core and between her legs.

_{What's happening? What's}_

_{ASDSDFDg!}_

_{딸딸이?!}_

_{This is some top tier shit!}_

_{Is…is she touching herself?}_

_{오르가즘…귀여운}_

_{Please tell me there's more than one camera angle?}_

_{변태 새끼!}_

_{God, I wish that were me}_

_{ 대박 !}_

_{Daaaaaanm!}_

_{오르가즘…귀여운}_

gasped as pleasure flooded her mind and body, the short dildo rocked inside of her as the vibrations focused on her already swollen nub. Her cheeks flushed from the sudden rush and with the realized that thousands of people watched her, commented on her only added to the pleasure. She knew that she needed to stop the stream, but it was too late.

She was stuck inside of her beloved mech as it seemingly took control and fucked her, drowned her in endless pain and pleasure. Her walls fluttered and sputtered around the short dildo as another orgasm rushed through her but the pulses of vibration didn't stop nor did the movement of the dildo inside of her. The tenacity of the mech's control tested her resolve, test her control over her honed and trained senses then again the consistent pulses over her already swollen and sensitive nub was too much at once.

She gave into the pleasure, again.

_{Is she getting fucked?}_

_{Woooooooooah!}_

_{변태 새끼!}_

_{Ahegao! Ahegao!}_

_{Holy shit...}_

_{OwO !}_

_{미친년…}_

{딸딸이 ?_ }_

_{이씨…}_

_{Holy shit…I'm glad I stayed up for this…}_

_{Bruh...Bruh!}_

Gasps and moans tumbled from her lips as she was at the mercy at her beloved Tokki.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Hana?" Brigitte asked as she peeked her head into the small commons room.

"Nope," the purple-haired woman replied as she sipped what seemed to be coffee.

"No, do you want me to help you find her?" the blond-haired woman question as she stood up.

"Sure, thank you, Angela," Brigitte smiled as the blond-haired woman stood and approached her. Within seconds the two women began to search for the young girl.

"I wonder where she could be…she normally doesn't oversleep like this," Brigitte commented.

"Maybe she just needed the extra sleep today. She has been working a bit harder than usual and needed to recover a bit more," Angela replied.

"Maybe? It's just a bit strange,"

"You worry too much Brigitte. I'm sure she's fine. She's young," Angela replied as they walked into the hanger.

"…H-He..lp…me…"

The voice was weak, barely audible but enough that it caught the woman's ears. The two women quickly stopped and looked around for the source of the voice.

"Hana?" Angela called out. "Hana where are you?"

_"H-Help…"_

Brigitte and Angela ran towards the source of the voice, towards the young girl's mech, Angela quickly peered underneath the protective shield.

"Brigitte. She's inside her mech—"Angela began when she noticed the red-haired had already scaled the stairs and was attempting to open the hatch. The woman quickly followed the red-haired woman

"Angela!" Brigitte called

"Is she…mein gott…" Angela whispered as she peered into the young girl's mech.

"Hana, can you hear us?" Brigitte called out as she and Angela began to carefully pull the girl from her mech.

Symmetra watched in silence as the two women carefully began down the stairs with the girl in their arms. She silently sipped her coffee as the two women stumbled pass her and tried to keep the girl from suffering from whatever ailed her.

"Sombra," the woman called out. "I assume you have something to do with this…" Symmetra began.

The purple-haired hacker seemed to materialize next to the dark-haired woman, she took had a cup of some sort in her hand.

"Whatever do you mean Sym?" Sombra asked and sipped her drink.

"I helped you in good faith, return what I gave you since you clearly did not do what you were intending to do,"

"Nonsense, I'm sure she's more than satisfied with beloved Tokki," Sombra smirked.


	3. Valkyrie's Kiss - Mercy x Zarya

_"The undead army will overrun us if we don't do something…"_

She knew about the carnage that on the fields and if left unchecked the undead army that rampaged over their homeland would overrun them and they too would be added to the undead army.

Her youngest brother, Olaf, had left the safety of their home and on a journey that she believed was not needed. The eldest brothers were already protecting the villages that were in danger and their village that her and her siblings were tucked away provided safety but did not prevent those who willingly ran into danger.

In Endoria their family was one of the most revered and prestigious Barbarian families because of their strength and ruthless tactics. Zarya was the oldest of the eight children, three male and five female, she took over the household and refused to marry until her sisters were old enough to be wed. But the family had a new danger, Zarya knew that her brothers were not immortal and she promised their mother before their mother went to her death with her father on the field.

"Mother…guide me. I will bring Olaf back and protect everyone," Zarya whispered as she clutched the pendant around her neck. She stood in front of the entrance of their home, eyes closed in a small prayer before she reached for the door.

"You're going after him…aren't you?"

Zarya turned around to see a small girl with nearly the same features as hers, her hair blond with a pink hue, her eyes were bright blue.

"Vestra…" Zarya began. The young girl slowly approached Zarya.

"Yes…I have to," Zarya replied.

"Please…don't die," Vestra whispered as she tried to hold back tears that threatened to fall. Zarya sighed as she knelt in front of her and with a quick flick of a finger Zarya wiped away the tears.

"I have to bring him back, mother told me to protect him and I will. It was her dying wish," Zarya replied. Vestra nodded silently.

"Back to bed. I will return with haste until then, listen to Grei," Zarya said as she stood and grabbed the axe that her father once wielded.

Vestra nodded silently as she watched the woman exit from the safety of their home.

Dressed in her leather armor that had been made for her on the premise if her older brothers fell in battle or if her mother were unable to bear more male children.

Her helmet resembled that of her father, small plates on the side meant to protect the sides of the face followed by intricately designed "V" cut front of the helmet to shield her eyes. The poignant feature about the helmet was the three large spikes that jutted from the sides and top.

Patched together with leather, hide, fur and steel, each piece of her armor symbolized an achievement or a trophy to prove her worth to her father. The cuirass accommodated her large chest and covered with tribal designs important to their family and scale mail to provide more protection. Finally, the pauldron she adorned was nearly a replica of her father's but more simple design, leather, and iron plates angled and fastened together to protect her wielding arm.

"Mother...Father...guide me,"

* * *

"The Valkyries are aware of what is to come if the undead army is left untouched…," one of the winged females began.

"We already have the best Valkyries on the battlefield to assist the...barbarians," another voice came.

"The barbarians…well at least they will do the heavy lifting and the Valkyries will handle the rest," the first winged woman began.

"And what of the others? What are we to do?"

The women at the table gave a quick look to one another before they glanced at the person who had spoken. A blue-eyed, blond-haired man that stood in the crowd mostly of women with the same features.

"You are to stay here until you are needed. There are those that will go out into the field and assist where needed," the woman stated.

"But-"

_**"You will not act unless you are told to,"**_

The young man seemed to hold back but relented as the other women began to whisper and look at him. He knew they whispered about him, he knew his situation was different from theirs, Angelo, known as Mercy was rare.

_A male Valkyrie._

The women in the large hall began to disperse leaving only Angelo and a woman with blonde hair pinned into double buns.

"Angelo, you know not to question the elders," the woman began.

"The world below is in danger, I could not just sit idly by, Siva," Angelo replied.

The woman known as Siva sighed heavily as she stopped the young man in his tracks, Siva stood at least a foot taller than he but the look that he gave the woman proved that he would stand his ground in front of her as well. Again, Siva sighed as she gave Angelo a knowing look.

"I have been at your side since you somehow made it into Valhalla...you are like a family to me," Siva began as she reached for the stray piece of hair that stuck to the side of Angelo's face.

"I appreciate you and everyone for that but-" Angelo trailed off.

"You parents... lives were taken so suddenly, you were still a babe when they were slain," Siva began quietly.

"Even so-" Angelo began. "That does not give you the right to treat me as a child,"

The taller blond-haired woman sighed exasperatedly at the young man's stubbornness.

"We cannot go against the orders of Brynhylde, that goes against the word of Odin himself!" Siva huffed.

"Then what do we do-" Angelo began.

"We wait," Siva replied firmly.

At that moment, Angelo narrowed his eyes at the taller woman as he grabbed his beloved staff, Caduceus and pass the woman to the outside of large sanctuary and took flight into the heavens and down beneath the clouds.

"Angelo wait!"

* * *

Zarya knocked back the rotten corpse that lashed at her, her large dual-sided axe cleaved cleanly through the rotten corpse. She quickly spun her axe around to slice another corpse in half before she swung her axe wide halving the group of undead that surrounded her.

"There are too many…but I cannot falter and cannot give up!"

With a flick of her axe, she prepared for the second onslaught from the unrelenting forces of the undead. With a ferocious cry, Zarya lashed out at the closest undead soldier and cleaved it in two. Though valiant, the sword-wielding corpses managed to cut through her stalwart reflexes, and through the armor, she wore and along with tough leather hide she wore. The deep cuts burned at her biceps, and thigh.

In a blind rage, she swung her axe wide again halving the undead that encroached upon her. Adrenaline pumped through her system muting the burning and biting pain of the wounds that surely bled down her legs and arms.

"I will not fall," Zarya began. "My time will not end here!" Zarya roared as the rage of her ancestors filled her with a new an unbridled strength.

I WILL NOT FALL!

Filled with rage she lunged at the nearest corpse as did the army of corpses did at her. She didn't know how many she had cleaved or shredded in two but her strength began to fade her as she demolished all that she could but the wounds she had sustained from the rage of her ancestors began to fade and she soon would succumb to the wounds if there were no reprieve. Her vision began to fade as she fell to one knee.

Suddenly, a bright light shone above the woman blinding her and surprising the undead army. Though her heart drummed in her ears, she could hear the nearly muted noise of a trumpet echoing in the area. Suddenly, fire and lightning rained down from the heavens striking down the undead.

"W-What?" Zarya panted as blood and sweat ran down her face and stung her eyes, her throat burned.

Within minutes the rest of the undead army that surrounded Zarya had been struck down, burned and fried to a crisp. With her strength waning, Zarya quickly looked for the source of the magic, the source of warmth the surrounded her as she looked towards the heavens.

Angelic like wings filled her vision as she fell into darkness.

* * *

"Heroes never die"

Zarya suddenly shot up from her forced slumber and came face to face with an armor-clad winged man.

"Y-You—" Zarya choked.

"You're alive…good," the unknown Valkyrie began as they gave the woman a sheepskin flask and stood.

Her heartbeat drummed in her ear as she tried to gather her surroundings and to regain her voice.

"Where…am I? Who are you?" Zarya questioned, her voice rough, harsh as she hints of the iron-like taste of blood assaulted her taste buds causing her to grimace.

"Who am I? In short, your savior…where are you? Somewhere safe…for now at least," the blonde-haired man replied.

Zarya remained silent as she cautiously looked over the man, she could feel the strange celestial aura radiating from the man. The armor he wore made of materials she had never seen before, the metal boots and greaves that shielded the man's legs, followed by the bare skin of his thighs and the metal plating of the skirt that protected his crotch. Her eyes then traveled to the intricately designed breastplate and wings.

The main feature that was poignant to Zarya was the fact that this celestial being, which she knew to be a Valkyrie was not a woman but male.

Obvious to the woman's critical eye, the male Valkyrie focused on their surroundings, to see if there were more enemies about.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Your name," Zarya began.

"I am known as Mercy," Mercy replied as he extended a hand to the woman to help her stand.

Zarya glanced at the gesture and stood herself. Silently, Mercy pursed their lips together as he moved away from the larger barbarian woman; he focused on the corpses and their belongings.

"I did not want to believe that all Barbarians were rude but you have quickly crushed that," Mercy muttered.

Zarya watched in silence as Mercy seemed to check the corpses for something, she was somewhat in a shock at the man.

"Are you really a Valkyrie? I thought Valkyries were all women…"Zarya commented as she checked her armor and her leathers. She heard the man click his tongue his in annoyance and the sullen look that crossed the man's face.

"And I thought that all Barbarian warriors were male," Mercy replied. Zarya raised an eyebrow surprised at the sarcastic response from the male.

From what she was told about the Valkyries by her father, all Valkyries were women welcomed into Valhalla with Odin and the other women that died a noble death were welcomed by Freyja in Folkvanger, but the man in front of her proved differently.

"It is rare, but I am a Valkyrie," Mercy replied.

Zarya looked at the man uncertain before she too turned her attention to the setting sun.

"I am here because I have a mission that involves you," Mercy replied.

"What mission would you have with me? Are you blind to see that what we are dealing with? The dead rise from the ground once again to wreak havoc upon our lands while YOUR kind watches the destruction upon our lands while you do nothing—" Zarya began.

"You are wrong," Mercy interjected cutting the woman off. "We are aware what is transpires in the realm of mortals and we are aiding as much as we can," Mercy added as he looked at the woman.

"Then use your magicks, do something, our people…our families are being massacred," Zarya began.

"We are more than aware of the situation that plagues this land ...what we didn't expect is for the women to be on the field…" Mercy commented.

"Says the person who clearly defies all teaching...or logic," Zarya commented underhandedly. "You shouldn't even exist,"

"I exist as much as you do and last time I checked women were not supposed to be warriors," Mercy replied bitterly.

Zarya grumbled and turned away from the blond-haired man and began to trudge through the bodies. Mercy quickly looked towards the woman and sighed, his wings fluttered slightly as they flapped giving the young man flight as he followed after her.

"Do you require something from me?" Zarya asked as she continued forward.

"Yes, I need to speak to you about the one named Olaf...he is of your kin correct?" Mercy questioned.

"What about him?" Zarya questioned and suddenly stopped as she turned to face the man. The smaller man nearly bumped into the woman surprised at the sudden stop.

"The other Valkyries are searching for him...he is the one to stop all of this nonsense," Mercy began. "He's the chosen one,"

"It would seem that luck is on your side….Valkyrie," Zarya replied as she turned her back to him and continued forward. "I am looking for him as well,"

"Perfect, we can travel together," Mercy replied.

"I didn't ask for a travel partner," Zarya replied as she continued forward, Angelo followed after her.

"I did not ask for many things but they happened," Mercy replied. "Besides, you cannot die on the field,"

"I was not going to die, "Zarya countered.

"Denial is the first sign of defeat. I am here to help," Angelo smirked.

"It doesn't seem like it. You seem like a nuisance," Zarya muttered.

Angelo stopped at the woman's comment and watched as she continued forward.

Slightly annoyed with me the male Valkyrie, she turned to see if indeed the man still followed her. What she didn't expect is for the man to stand there dejectedly.

"What? Did I offend you? I am surprised," Zarya commented as she stopped to face the seemingly young man.

"There are some things that...are delicate," Mercy replied.

"Even though you are a celestial being...I would have thought that would have been nothing for you," Zarya commented.

"I find your humor misplaced," Mercy replied bitterly.

"The feeling is mutual," Zarya replied as she gave the man a stoic stare.

"Who knew that Barbarians were so stoic…" Mercy commented.

"We do what we must to survive. Also...if you're coming with me then let's go perhaps you can assist me in searching for my brother," Zarya sighed.

"I am glad you agreed," Mercy smirked as his wings fluttered slightly as they flapped slightly as he began to hover after her.

Several hours into their journey, the two travel in silence until one spoke up.

"Your armor is strange…I still find it interesting that Barbarians have female warriors…" Mercy began.

"Warriors aren't supposed to dress like this," Zarya commented as she gestured to the man. " What kind of protection does your armor give? It reveals the most important areas. It makes no sense,"

"It...it is the tradition. All Valkyries dress as such," Mercy replied confidently.

"It doesn't protect you from an enemy's attack with a sword or even a quarter stick, you are too open," Zarya replied.

"I mean-"

Without warning a dark aura seemed to prick at the warm sunny air around the two, immediately the two stopped in their tracks.

'"Looks like we're no longer alone," Mercy commented.

"Stay alert...I will protect you," Zarya began as her icy blue eyes scanned the area. Mercy chuckled deeply as the large opal-like crystal of his beloved staff, Caduceus, began to glow a soft blue.

"Don't underestimate me," Mercy replied.

"We'll see about that," Zarya grunted as the dead seemed to claw themselves from the ground below and up to the surface to surround the two.

The woman shouted a battle cry as a surge of energy rushed through Zarya's system and dashed forward to rush the undead that stood before them, a big gust of wind behind her as Mercy took flight above her, out of reach of the undead army as the larger woman slaughtered the undead for their final rest. Within moments, the undead were dealt with and Zarya collapsed to one knee, exhausted from the surge of energy that had coursed through her moments ago.

"W-what was that?" Zarya panted. Mercy was silent as he lowered himself to the stained ground next to her.

"W..what did you do to me?" Zarya questioned.

"I am not just a Valkyrie for my good looks…" Mercy smirked.

"Spare me," Zarya scoffed as she stood.

"Perhaps-"

Without warning Zarya pulled the man to her, pressing her lips to his in a heated hungry kiss, almost instinctively Mercy responded to the kiss. Hungry, needy and almost immediately Zarya pulled back from the kiss leaving the man in shock.

"...What..was that?" Zarya muttered as she turned away.

"That is what I want to know…" Mercy commented and cleared his throat slightly his cheeks stained a bright red

Awkward and a bit flustered Zarya turned away from the man and quickly retrieved her axe. Mercy after he calmed himself from the sudden rush and embarrassment, he looked smugly at the woman.

"What was that?" Zarya questioned.

"I am attuned to the magic arts and well I can heal those who need it and can increase the brute strength of those as well," Mercy replied with a smirk. " I suppose you were coming down from the euphoria of my magic,"

"I...I see," Zarya stuttered. "Let's continue...we don't have much sunlight left,"

The two made haste through the open fields and found large formations of rocks to use a shelter for the night, they were weary but needed to rest.

"Your real name is Angelo…" Zarya repeated, Mercy replied with a nod.

"Yes. We have titles just as your kind does...and well mine was Mercy...I'm sure it has something to do with...my upbringing,"

"I see...you will receive no pity from me...your kind are nearly gods to us, you live among the Heavens with Odin himself," Zarya replied.

"We don't want pity, we know what we need to do and nothing more," Mercy replied. "Besides, we do have free reign to do what we wish within means...but for you...it seems a bit more...ordered,"

"Without it, things would be in chaos," Zarya replied.

"Does that include your arranged marriage?" Mercy commented.

"...It does," Zarya hesitated. "Although it is postponed until this whole ordeal with the undead has been dealt with.

"And after?"

"If my supposed husband is still alive we will be wed,"

"And if he's not?" Mercy questioned.

"You are asking too many questions…" Zarya trailed off.

"I am curious about you," Mercy replied.

Zarya blushed slightly at the man adjacent to her, they had been traveling all day and learned small fragments about one another but there was one thing about the man that Zarya noticed.

He looked feminine at a passing glance, his seemingly silky blond hair pulled into a ponytail did nothing but to make his features look even more feminine, but now closer she could clearly see the man's nearly chiseled jawline. His stature and form were much smaller than her but she could clearly see the lean and nearly hidden features of muscles in his arms and partially underneath the cloth that he wore underneath the breastplate that he wore.

She knew that he was no Adonis and didn't compare him to her soon to be partner. Lost in thought and oblivious to the man's movement, Zarya flinched as Mercy placed an errant piece of the woman's soft pink hair behind her ear and gently ran the back of his hand across Zarya's soft but strong jawline.

"I thought beauty was only for the gods and goddesses, but you rival the goddesses," Mercy whispered softly as he stood in front of her.

"T..thank you," Zarya replied as her cheeks were stained like the pink of her hair.

He stood on the tips of his toes and leaned in to see if the woman would stop him, she did not, she remained silent as her eyes searched his. With a gentle smirk, he brushed his lips against hers before he pressed his lips flush against her in a gentle kiss.

Tender and full of affection.

A soft moan came from Zarya as she slowly responded to his kiss. Soft, slow, almost methodical he kissed her again and again. The tenderness of the kiss was foreign to her and completely opposite of the adrenaline-filled kiss earlier.

A surprised yelp came from the woman as she felt the man's tongue run over her bottom lip, she had to admit that she was new to this gentle way. With a bit a tender coaxing she obliged and opened to him. Gingerly her fingertips brushed against his chiseled stomach and then to the hidden muscles of his back.

He groaned slightly at the woman's hand's as they curiously and cautiously explored him. He wrapped a hand around the woman's neck as the other slowly slid down the curve of her lower back and to the supple curve of her rear and bravely caressed and groped.

Moans came from both of them as he deepening the seemingly innocent kiss. Without preamble, Zarya took control of the kiss, the same rash and impulsiveness as before came rushing back and into the kiss. Their tongues clashed and danced against each other, not giving leeway to the other to show who was more dominant between the two.

As quickly as it started they both broke the kiss, both panting as they looked hazily at each other. The fire crackled softly in front of them as they gradually regained their breath.

"Um…" Zarya began almost awkwardly," What...was that for?"

Mercy cleared his throat as he looked at the woman with a cocked grin.

"I wanted to see how well you would do…" he began. "And you did well…"

Zarya looked at the man confused and noticed that his wings had grown to encircle the two, enveloping them both in a warm light the protected them from the evil that surrounded them in the night.


	4. Widow's Web

_"You want me to interrogate a child?"_

The finely dressed omnic had his back to the woman and arms behind his back as she stood with a hand on her hip.

"She may be a child to you, but she is nothing short of a formidable fighter for Overwatch, and the protection of the people," the omnic began. "She possesses valuable information on technology that the South Koreans possess called MEKA, that information is useful to us," the omnic continued.

"I am sure you are aware that she is the most vulnerable outside of her suit,"

Silently, the woman crossed her arms and looked at the omnic before she turned away from him.

"You are the best person to retrieve her. Bring her back unharmed."

* * *

Once given a mission, the woman, known as Widowmaker, would see it through to the end. With the assistance of Sombra, she was given the exact location of where the girl resided and was able to pass through the surveillance nearly undetected. If there were patrols of the hallways, she would deal with them with necessary force.

It was not often that the woman had hesitation when it came to her missions. She had lost a majority, if not all, of her emotions years ago and buried all hopes of her emotions returning. The nail in the coffin was when she murdered her first target, her husband. She had suffocated him as he slept and returned to Talon, her mission a success. With her husband buried, she took on the moniker of Widowmaker, and continued to work with Talon without resistance. Despite her previous ties with Overwatch.

Widowmaker pushed the intruding thoughts and focused on the mission at hand. Nearly child's play, the woman entered the residence halls of the MEKA users and with the assistance of Sombra, she quickly located her target's room.

Hana Song, or known as to the world.

Virtually motionless in front of the girl's door, Widowmaker reminded herself that she was given permission to use force, but only as a last resort. She knew the girl would put up some type of resistance and relegated to using her toxins to knock the girl unconscious, if need be. As she stood outside the door, she could hear soft, cheery pop music coming from the room.

Carefully, the woman disabled the power to the door and partially slid the door open, and much to the older woman's surprise, the young woman was too preoccupied to notice that that door had opened. With a quick glance she saw that the girl had her back to the door as she straddled a hollow like saddle. Soft moans and gasps spilled from her lips as she rocked her hips on the saddle. Though the music was louder in the room, there was a distinct buzzing that permeated through the room. Sliding the door close, Widowmaker focused on the girl, she was dressed in a cropped t-shirt, pants and panty-less.

Almost immediately, the older woman was able to determine what the girl was doing. It was innocent, normal, but unexpected. Another soft gasp spilled from Hana's lips as her hips bucked against the saddle, followed by a groan of frustration as she chased her release still unaware of the woman watching her from the doorway.

With a diminutive grin on her lips, she made her way into the room, there were not many times where her targets were caught in the heat of pleasing themselves. Her footsteps masked by the buzzing of the vibrator of the saddle the girl straddled, she stopped in front of the girl, her weapon lowered. She watched as the girl's face, her eyes were closed tightly, lips parted, her face twisted and contorted in pleasure.

"_Who would have known you of all people...was such a kinky bitch,"_ Widowmaker sneered at the girl. "_But I suppose we all have our vices,"_

The girl continued to rock her hips, moan and gasp softly as if she had not heard the woman. Without warning the older woman kicked the plug of the machine, the consistent vibration suddenly stopped as did the pleasure for the young MEKA operator.

"D-Damn it. W-What happened?" Hana panted as she hunched over and soon focused on the heeled shoes in front of her and then to the pair of legs and the woman above.

"W-Who?"

Widowmaker silently looked down at the girl, the same diminutive smirk plastered on her lips as she watched as embarrassment and realization of her situation set in on the girl's face.

"_Who would have known about your little toy here. An interesting choice, la coquin lapine,"_ Widowmaker sneered.

"Y-You...what are you doing here?" Hana softly panted, a frown on her lips. Suddenly, the older woman extended a hand and gently cupped Hana's chin tilting her face up to inspect.

"_I've caught you my little lapine,"_

Much to Widowmaker's surprise, the girl didn't resist as much as she thought, perhaps it was the sheer embarrassment for being caught in such a predicament or the haze of the orgasms that clouded her mind that made her less resistant to her. It did not matter to the woman as long as she completed her mission without fail, and that's all that mattered to her.

* * *

"You can forget it! I'm not telling you a thing!" Hana scoffed as she squirmed in her seat. She was bound to what looked to be an examination chair, her wrists and ankles bound to the chair.

"_You should be appreciative that I gave you some dignity lapine," _Widowmaker commented coolly as she looked at the girl.

"You already invaded my privacy!" Hana hissed.

"_And now you're embarrassed?"_ Widowmaker asked as she was now dressed in her form fitting pink and purple suit. "_That should be the least of your concern,"_

"What are you going to do? Torture me like this?" Hana scoffed. Though she was kidnapped practically nude, she was thankful the woman at least gave her some decency by bringing her a pair of panties.

"_That depends on you, you were so willing before…" _Widowmaker commented. "_Would you prefer Sombra? Or Reaper?"_

The girl cursed in her mother tongue as she turned away from the woman red in embarrassment. Once again, a smirk graced the Talon agent's lips as she began to circle around the girl in thought.

"_Perhaps…we could compromise,"_ Widowmaker began.

"Compromise? With you?" Hana scoffed.

"_You can answer my questions and you can go back to your little toy, or you can make this more difficult than what it needs to be and possibly be injured," _Widowmaker began as she continued to circle the girl.

"Hmph! You're going to need to try harder than that," Hana jeered.

The older woman slowly stalked around the girl and stopped in front of her, she reached out and cupped her chin harder than she had before and tilted her head. She was a black widow, with her little innocent prey resisting her.

"_Perhaps… we can approach this in a more creative way,"_ the older woman began. When unexpectedly the seat began to move spreading Hana's legs open, exposing her clothed sex.

"W-What?" Hana stammered from the sudden movement and the now embarrassing position she was in.

"Whatever you do it's not gonna work," Hana huffed.

"_We'll see, my little Lapine_," Widow said quietly as she stood in front of the young woman admiring her work and the frown plastered on Hana's face.

A surprised gasp shot from Hana's lips when the older woman suddenly grabbed the girl's shirt and bra ripping it from her form followed by her panties.

"W-What are you doing?!" Hana stammered as she looked up the woman confused and shocked. The girl watched as a smirk slowly spread across the woman's face as she peered down at her, a long slender finger traced the girl's jaw line before she dragged the tip of her nail over her lips.

* * *

Choked moans and gasps caught by pastel purple ball gag inserted between her lips, despite the moans the soft whirl of a small engine echoed through the chamber as Widowmaker watched with a smirk on her glossy lips.

"_Have you had enough, my lapine?"_ Widowmaker cooed. She watched as the girl trembled, jerked, gasped, and whined as the girl attempted to fight against the forced pleasure.

"_Now I'll ask you again…my lapine,"_ Widowmaker began, the young MEKA user frowned as she seemed to bite down on the gag ball between her lips.

Everything had happened so quickly and yet she knew that she would not be able to fight back against the woman. The speed of the dildo pistoning inside of her already wet, stretched core increased and left the brunette jerking her hips and whimpering. Another whine caught in her throat, tears welled in the corners of her eyes as she writhed and squirmed as she was caught between grinding into the vibrations and the feeble attempt to run away from the pleasure and sensation of it all. Widow watched as her toes curled, and as she gave into the machine.

"_Information and we can end this on a happier note,"_

Her body was clammy, slipped on the smooth upholstery, her legs quivered, her nerves were set ablaze, sparking inside of her core, a familiar burn. She could feel the toy sliding in out of her, the girth and texture of the dildo were enough to bring her over the edge. She had lost count of the orgasms that consumed her and each time she hoped that the machine would stop, but was still thankful when the woman did slow down the machine enough for her to catch her breath.

But it was becoming too much.

Again, the older woman slowed down the machine to give the girl a breather, but she cupped her chin again tilting her head to get a better look of her. There were tears streaming down her cheeks, the makeup she wore had mixed with her tears and stained her cheeks, drool on her chin as she looked pathetically at the woman.

"_Is this too much, my lapine? This is what you were doing before I interrupted you, correct?"_ Widowmaker commented lowly. The girl was quickly reaching the point of being overspent and overstimulated, whimpered in response to the woman's question.

"_Willing to talk now?"_ Widow questioned her face void of the smirk that she wore just moments ago. Hana groaned softly as her head rolled to the side, sweat beads rolled down her forehead mixing with the tears and saliva.

"_Ah, I have forgotten the most important piece. A bunny for a bunny girl,"_ the older woman began as she picked up what looked to be a ring of some sort with two small antennae attached to the base of the ring. The dildo inside of the girl moved slowly as it pistoned inside of her, Widowmaker was able to attach the ring to the base of the dildo and immediately the two antennae began to vibrate and flick the swollen nub of her already overstimulated sex.

A muffled howl escaped from the girl's throat as she jerked and thrashed from the sudden and overwhelming sensation that wreaked havoc on her already overstimulated sex and nerves. With no mercy, Widowmaker used the foot pedal to increase the speed of the dildo thrusting inside of the girl. She watched as the girl jerked and writhed underneath the ministrations of the dildo and the vibrating ears of the ring.

"_Your call, my little lapine,"_

* * *

"I see you were able to get information about Overwatch but not about the MEKA…" the finely dressed omnic began. "It's unfortunate, but I suppose it was expected. Her connection to Overwatch is weak compared to her country and the MEKA…"

"_I have completed my mission like you've asked…" _Widowmaker replied and turned away from the omnic.

"Did you return her to her residence?" the omnic asked.

The same diminutive smirk slid across the woman's lips as she remembered the state the girl was in before she returned her.

"_Of course, a bit sore, but unharmed"_


	5. Peace of Mind - OC x Genji Shimada

"Are you alright?" Marjorie knelt next to an injured omnic.

"I-I am fine…t-thank you," they replied.

"Can make it home or I can take you to a shelter nearby," Marjorie suggested as she helped the omnic stand.

"I'll feel safer at the shelter tonight,"

The red haired woman nodded silently as she watched the omnic move. Her eyes traveled to the sparking joint in the omnic's leg. They had sustained injury to their legs due to those that still held a vendetta against all Omnic kind. Even with the fall of Overwatch and Blackwatch, the resentment of Omnics continued to rise. The various states and countries tried their best to alleviate tensions and resentment but failed.

Scotland was no different, there were anti omnics groups lashing out in anger against omnics. She knew that she couldn't allow that and knew that her former commander would tell her to do something about it, and so she did. She began to use her skills to fight back against those who lashed out at omnics and assisted safe houses for Omnics.

Today was no different.

In minutes Marjorie and the injured omnic arrived at an omnic shelter she had visited many times before.

"Wisp! You're here again—oh!"

"Hi again," Marjorie gave the large man a quick smile before she gently gave over the Omnic to the man. She had helped at various safe houses around Scotland and became a familiar face among the owners.

"It seems like they are getting bolder huh…" The man sighed heavily as he helped the omnic to a seat, with a grimace the woman nodded.

"Hopefully that Shambolic Monk can talk some sense into some of these people or at least try to,"

"Shambolic Monk?" Marjorie asked, curious about this monk.

"Oh yeah, they came in a few days ago, they said something about traveling to England but made a stop here. Go have a look,"

She heard various things about the monks but nothing substantial to go off on. With her curiosity bursting at the seams she made her way to the courtyard.

* * *

Marjorie sat quietly as a group of people and omnics spoke and listened to the floating omnic, she adjusted her signature baseball hat and waited.

"_Why don't you go talk to him?"_

"Huh?!" the woman quickly turned to see a person dressed in what seemed to be a high-grade carbon metal armor, their face completely hidden.

"_Have I seen you before?"_

Marjorie quickly stood and backed away from the person, confused, alerted. The voice, the armor, none of that seemed familiar to her.

"You are?" Marjorie's voice was soft but firm. She was always known to be soft-spoken and was told that she needed to make herself heard, to find her voice but this was the best that she could do.

The unknown person slowly reached towards their face and disengage the mask that hid their face. The person behind the mask was not the person she remembered.

"G-Genji?" Marjorie said surprised as the revelation of the man behind the mask really was.

"I knew you looked familiar…" Genji began with a small smile.

Almost immediately, Marjorie's cheeks were turned a rosy pink color as she looked away. She remembered Genji from her past with Overwatch years ago, but he was different than she remembered.

Genji nodded as he concealed his face once again, there was short pause of silence between the two and during those seconds Marjorie felt herself shrinking into herself. Years have gone by since she had seen the man and she was still shy around him. She knew that he barely knew who she was let alone the crush that she still had.

"I…didn't think there were many of us left…" Genji began catching the woman off guard.

"Yes…" Marjorie replied softly.

"You're not going to run, are you?" Genji questioned as he sat down near her, close enough to hear her but enough room that another person could sit between them.

Marjorie felt as if she was going to combust in flames at the man's question, he remembered all of those times where he would catch glimpses of her before she disappeared.

"N-No," she replied as she looked down to hide her face and the embarrassment that stained her cheeks. She couldn't see the man's face but she could feel those dark charcoal-colored eyes on her.

"Sensei and I are on our way to England…but wanted to travel before we made our way there," Genji started breaking the pause between them. "We heard about the rising tension against Omnics especially in Scotland so he wanted to see it for himself,"

Genji turned his head slightly towards the woman who had been silently listening to him. He noticed that she pulled her black and teal baseball cap down as if to hide her face.

"We also heard about vigilante going around Glasgow protecting the Omnics…I assume you're that vigilante?" Marjorie glanced at the man and quickly turned away.

"…I could **not** do anything…" Marjorie started, her voice soft but firm. Genji chuckled softly his voice altered by the cybernetic mask he wore.

She hesitated, she wanted to talk to him, to ask him what went wrong, was it their fault for what happened, what happened to him after the fall and more. So many questions on the tip of her tongue and nothing was asked.

Blackwatch was her family and with the abrupt destructive fall of Overwatch left her empty and lost. She returned to her home in hopes of finding a new purpose. Her seeing Genji gave her a small glimmer of hope that something could change for the better.

"Um…" Marjorie began softly. "I know we never talked much…but…what did you do…where did you go after Overwatch?"

She found her voice and enough courage to ask what happened to him after the fall. Even though she barely spoke to the man, how he seemed now was completely different.

"I…wandered around angry and lost until I came across a group of Omnic monks…" Genji trailed off. "I am…ashamed for my actions after the fall. I was lost, confused, and angry at what had happened…"

Marjorie shifted slightly as she listened with rapt attention. Genji had his fingers intertwined with each other he too turned slightly to get a better look of her face.

"I witnessed the anger, mistrust, anguish of people which made me realize my own anger," Genji trailed off again "It wasn't until I met sensei…Zenyatta that he helped me find peace within myself…and forgiveness,"

Marjorie couldn't see the man's face but could feel the sorrow that permeated from him, she didn't know much about him but wanted to.

"Do you feel…peace from what you do?" Genji questioned quietly. Marjorie was silent as she turned away from him. What she did was similar to duty from her previous life at Overwatch, and as a medic.

"We all have our ways of finding peace within ourselves, I hope that you are at peace…," Genji trailed off and chuckled slightly.

"We met during our time in Blackwatch...you were in the support division right?" Genji asked breaking the silence between them.

"A few times," Marjorie replied timidly.

"I remember you helped me on a mission…I never got to thank you for that—"

"N-no problem…it's what I do," Marjorie nodded.

"I also need to apologize…I never told you my name…there aren't many that know it…just the ones I trust. My name is…Marjorie Anderson but I was known as Wisp back then and now,"

"Wisp…I've heard of you back then…Marjorie…nice to finally meet the real you," Genji nodded.

"I also need to thank you as well…" Marjorie began.

Oh? Why is—"Genji began when suddenly he felt the woman's hand on the sides of his face gently guiding his head down to her level. Seconds later he felt a quick kiss to his forehead.

"O-oh?" Genji started surprised as he looked at the blushing woman in front of him.

"I may not have completely found peace within myself but…" Marjorie began; her cheeks stained a rosy color, a small smile on her lips as she looked at the man.

"_You've given me peace of mind…thank you…Genji…"_


End file.
